


"I wish I could trust you"

by lepetitjames



Series: Imagined slights [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Light Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki-centric, loki drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepetitjames/pseuds/lepetitjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silvertongue doesn't always lie for his own gain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I wish I could trust you"

**Author's Note:**

> [“I wish I could trust you.” Thor to Loki in Svartalfheim, after their ‘fight’ - Thor: The Dark World]

He is the Prince of lies, Silvertongue, Liesmith.

He lies to hurt, to manipulate, to get what he wants. And, to protect.

He lies to Frigga as she holds his injured hand in hers. “It doesn’t hurt, Mother,” he says with a smile. “Thor did not mean me harm.” A green glow, and nothing.

He holds up his ‘healed’ hand. “There, good as new.”  

///

Thor releases Loki from his iron grip with a slight grin on his face. Loki leans painfully against the aircraft, smiling nonetheless.

“I wish I could trust you.”

Loki tries not to lie. “Trust my rage.”

 


End file.
